Piano man
by Otps-dream
Summary: Cántanos una canción, eres el pianista. Cántanos una canción esta noche. Pues todos tenemos ganas de una melodía. Y tú nos haces sentir bien. Pequeño song-fic dedicado a Namakemono97 y mi hermana, quienes nunca leerán esta historia. Pasen y lean por favor . Se agradece pues es mi primera historia.


**N/A: Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, es un pequeño song-fic inspirado en la canción de Billy Joel, Piano Man, no es muy largo puesto estoy acostumbrándome todavía a escribir aquí pero tiene una triste historia, intente aferrarme lo más que pude a la letra de la canción pero finalmente se me fue un poco la olla.. En fin... **

**Esta historia contiene AustriaxSuiza (El nombre de la pareja me da pereza escribirlo xD), y leves insinuaciones de RomaxGermania, UkEsp, RusAme y PruHun. Lo malo es que nadie será feliz este Fanfic...O casi todos.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro con el mero mérito de los comentarios que dejéis.**

**Austria-Roderich**

**Roma-Roma**

**Germania-Germania**

**Prusia-Gilbert**

**Francia-Francis**

**España-Antonio**

**Suiza-Vash**

**Finalmente esta historia va dedicada a Namakemono97, quien es mi inspiración pero que seguramente nunca leerá esta historia y a mi hermana menor que tampoco la leerá porque no disfruta de las parejas pero fue con quien descubrí esta triste canción una noche de primavera en la playa, cantada por un hombre desconocido al cual también le dedico la historia.**

**Por favor disfruten de la lectura.**

**Sora.**

* * *

Son las nueve en punto de un sábado y, como si fuera una cansina rutina, me deslizo a mi silla frente al viejo y desgastado piano de cola. Miro de reojo hacia donde se encuentra el público, son las mismas personas de siempre, sonrío un poco y algunos de ellos me apremian con la mirada para que empiece a deslizar mis dedos por las teclas, acariciándolas y creando una dulce melodía que suele ayudarles a olvidar las penas casi todas las veces que me escuchan, cuando no, el alcohol les ayudaba a desahogarse en alguna esquina de ese oscuro y antiguo bar. Cerca de mi siempre se sienta un anciano, un hombre al cual los años no le han tenido perdón, suele contarme historias de cuando era joven y amaba con locura a una persona que nunca le correspondería, suele llamarlo Germanía. Yo solo sonrío antes los suspiros melancólicos del hombre y le aseguro que la vida es cruel, y que por esa razón yo toco el piano esa noche para darle un dulce toque.

-Roderich -Saluda el viejo Roma mientras acerca a mi como todos los sábados y se sienta a mi lado con un vaso de Gin&Tonic en su mano- Por favor hijo, ¿Puedes tocarme una vieja canción? -Sonríe melancólico y sus ojos se vuelven acuosos.

-Por supuesto que si -Concedí con una hueca sonrisa, siempre me decía lo mismo y yo siempre respondía lo mismo, como si fuera una broma privada la cual no tenía verdadera gracia- ¿Cuál es esa canción? -Pregunté muy cortésmente.

-No lo sé -Admitió- No estoy realmente seguro de cómo va, pero es triste y dulce... -Cerró los ojos y tomó un largo trago de su bebida-...Y me la sabía completa cuando era joven -Susurró con voz temblorosa y se llevó una mano al corazón como si soportará un horrible dolor en el pecho, un dolor del cual agonizaba eternamente y que ningún médico ha podido tratar...El dolor de un alma rota.

Conmovido por Roma, cambie la canción por la más triste y dulce que recordé en ese momento. En cada nota puse mi alma para complacer a este pobre amigo, al cual los compases rodearon de forma tortuosa mientras el solo se mecía de lado a lado y tomaba un trago de Gin&Tonic con cada suspiro que soltaba de su boca, saboreándolo como si fuera su último trago. Al tocar la última nota de la canción el anciano se levanto lentamente dejándome ver el peso de los años que arrastraba, dejó unas monedas encima de la mesa junto con su vaso vacío y murmuró un débil "Gracias" antes de partir sin mirar hacia atrás, como había aprendido a lo largo de su vida. En ese momento supe que esa sería la última vez que vería a Roma y que pronto iría a reunirse con su amado Germania en forma de alma.

Seguí tocando el piano, dejándome engullir por la música cuando el encargado de la barra se acerco a mí con un trago en la mano y me lo ofreció. Su nombre era Gilbert, era fastidioso, arrogante, rápido con las bromas y en encender su cigarrillo. Se sentó en la silla olvidada a mi lado y empezó a contarme todo lo que había hecho ese "maravilloso" día. Intenté ignorarle como siempre hacía hasta que el me llamó con voz triste, algo demasiado extraño en él pues él solía llamarme "Penisman", nombre que surgió en alguna de sus tontas bromas.

-Roderich- Levanté la cabeza sin dejar de tocar- Creo que esto me está matando –Me confesó borrando esa eterna sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba- Estoy seguro de que podría ser una estrella cine –Miró a su alrededor agonizando- Si pudiera salir de aquí…

Siempre lo supe, casi desde el momento en que lo conocí, Gilbert había escapado de joven de su casa para buscar un "Destino acorde a su maravillosa persona" , pero lo único que había conseguido era hacerse con un humillante empleo en un pequeño bar y quedarse atrapado en un país extraño, lejos de su añorada Alemania. Tal era su frustración que su cabello se había vuelto blanco a pesar de ser tan joven y generalmente sus ojos parecían inyectados en sangre por todo el alcohol que tomaba el joven. En ese momento Gilbert levantó la mirada y vio a dos d los clientes más habituales de bar indicándole que se acercará a donde ellos estaban, dándome un seco hasta luego salió corriendo al lado de sus amigos.

Esos tres se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Uno de ellos, el mayor, había heredado muchas acciones en una empresa de bienes raíces y se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a hacer crecer su fortuna hasta límites inimaginables, pero a pesar de eso no podía ser feliz. Por lo que tenía entendido el francés, llamado Francis, siempre había querido una esposa alguien con quien compartir sus días pero el trabajo no le había dado tiempo de nada y ahora estaba demasiado viejo como para casarse y tener hijos. Luego estaba el más joven de ese trío, Antonio se decía llamar, un español muy carismático quien aún está en la Marina y quien sabe por cuánto más tiempo estará. Malas lenguas hablaban que este se había adentrado en ese laberinto siguiendo a un teniente inglés del cual profundamente enamorado pero que nadie sabe si volvió a casa con su esposa para recibir a su primer hijo o se había ahogado entre las abrumadoras olas del mar.

Con los ojos cerrados seguí jugando con las notas, amordazando a los acordes y haciendo sonar infinidad de sonidos alegres, buscó la forma de llenar ese vacío en las vidas de todos ellos, de cada persona que se encuentra en el bar o que alguna vez estuvo allí. Quiero hacerles creer que existe un lugar seguro donde siempre estarán seguros, quería demostrarles lo que la música había hecho de mí.

Veo de reojo a la mesera, una muchacha húngara que, en contra de lo que le obligaban su padre, se había largado de casa para estudiar política y crear su propio partido en contra del machismo y abierto de mente para permitir cosas como el matrimonio gay, además de estar locamente enamorada de Gilbert ya que no paraba de acosarlo por todas partes aunque solo se ganaba insultos por parte de él, aunque se notaba bastante que le correspondía. En esos momentos está con un libro en mano, sirviendo un trago y a la vez recitando de memoria versículos de la constitución a un pobre hombre de negocios ruso, que en estos momentos desafiaba las leyes de la naturaleza emborrachándose como nunca había visto a un ruso en mi vida. Escuché que hace muy poco lo había dejado su prometido estadunidense, y que el suceso le había pegado tan fuerte que había lanzado por la borda todo lo que tenía y ahora se encontraba aquí, en este bar, con la única compañía de la mesera que lo único que hacía era recitar sus lecciones para un posible examen que se acercaba. Pero eso era mejor que estar solo ¿No?

Me permití cambiar esas alegres melodías por algo más calmado, una nana de cuna que aliviaba las heridas y te llenaba el pecho por una dulce calidez perfecta para hacerte flotar en un letargo lejos de los problemas, las dudas y el dolor. Era para eso que trabajaba, esa era la forma con la que intentaba encontrar el perdón de mi alma herida y la forma en que intentaba borrar esa mirada verde que abordaba todos y cada uno de mis sueños.

Siento una mano en mi hombro y volteo para encontrarme con la brillante sonrisa del joven danés dueño del bar. A pesar de no haber cumplido la mayoría todavía había heredado ese pequeño bar de esquina roído por ratas y borrachos. Era demasiado afable y agradecido, aunque yo más que nadie sabía que detrás de esa eterna sonrisa se encontraba un joven desesperado en cuentas y buscando la forma de pagar la fianza de su amado, quien se encontraba en la cárcel por darle una paliza mortal a unos chavales que habían violado y matado a su hermano menor.

-Que buen público tienes esta noche, Rod –Me felicitó y luego susurro cerca de mi oído- Muchas gracias.

Este lugar no es muy frecuentado, pero desde que yo llegué aquí la gente viene a oírme y olvidarse de sus vidas. Sonrío amargamente, después de haber sido una figura tan conocida mundialmente verme reducido a esto para muchos era un gran dilema pero para mí era solo era una cruel realidad. Porque después de haberme tocado con esa mirada esmeralda más nunca volví a ser el mismo y ya nunca más pude tener las aspiraciones que antes me acosaban tanto.

El dueño volvió a dedicarme otra sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de desaparecer entre la clientela y dejarme solo con mi piano, como fue en un principio fue y como resultó al final ser. Mi única y fiel compañía será mi música. Empiezo una melodía mucho más alegre, más festiva y más viva. Alzó mi cabeza un poco al micrófono, el cual apesta a alcohol y antes de que empiece a cantar la primera frase alguien se sienta a mi lado y arroja unas monedas sobre la mesa, justo antes de voltear la cabeza para ver de quien se trata, escuchó una voz y mis manos se congelan sobre el piano dejando en intriga a mi público, pero es que no es cualquier voz…Es su voz.

-Hombre, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Esa voz que antes acompañaba mis canciones, esa voz que me sorprendió por su dulzura la primera vez que oí, esa voz que suspiraba mi nombre entre sábanas desordenadas, esa voz que fue borrada de mi vida con un soplo del destino.

Levante la cabeza y lo vi, vi sus ojos esmeraldas , su ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible, su cabello rubio y el mismo uniforme militar con el que había desaparecido y …No pude aguantar, sin parpadear si quiera lo jale de la cintura y lo abrace desesperadamente, sintiendo su pequeño corazón tan indefenso y a la vez tan valiente. Acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza y bese su frente, él, a su vez cerró los ojos, los cuales estaban plagados de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar y murmuro te extrañe. Lo deje sentado en mis piernas y seguí tocando, debía llenar los corazones de los clientes, porque después de mucho tiempo el mío… Estaba lleno.

A pesar de que nuevamente esa figura sentada sobre mis piernas no era más que un espejismo, y en mi bolsillo ardía una carta… Una carta que llevaba un detonante mensaje… En el cual rezaba la frase: "La fuerza militar de Inglaterra lamenta informarle…" Pero no creía en ese mensaje, porque para mí Vash siempre seguirá vivo … A mi lado como siempre debió ser y nunca será.

_**Cántanos una canción, eres el pianista **_  
_**Cántanos una canción esta noche **_  
_**Pues todos tenemos ganas de una melodía **_  
_**Y tú nos haces sentir bien**_

* * *

**Eso es todo, si os gustó podéis escribirme un review. Estoy pensando hacer un pequeño extra de Roma y Germania, revelando que paso con él después de irse del bar.**

**Gracias por leer . **


End file.
